


a christmas without you isn't christmas

by geumyoungs



Series: a very daquad christmas [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, I apologize for it, M/M, a mess, woojin is as always an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: Woojin braves a storm to get to Jihoon.or alternatively (and more realistically):One idiot doesn't check the weather so another idiot drives through a blizzard to see him.





	a christmas without you isn't christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquad/gifts).



> this one is for Faith!! I love you ducky and i hope you like it <33 
> 
> warning: there's no character development or anything like that and on the whole it's not very good bUT CUTE CUDDLES !!!

>   
>  “Are you sure you can’t come home at all?”   
> 

Jihoon tries to swallow down his own disappointment from having to confirm that he really won’t be able to leave because of the storm. He drops his phone onto the bed then drops his body beside it, regret doesn’t even begin to describe how he feels. Jihoon stares at the ceiling for a while, contemplating what he should do on campus alone because basically every other student was smart enough to check the weather to know that there was a snow storm coming that would consequently keep the buses from running, leaving one very upset Jihoon stuck. 

>   
>  “There’s no way :^)))) The buses aren’t running so I’m stranded”   
> 

Woojin reads the text over a few times. Jihoon wasn’t going to be home for Christmas? That was like saying there wouldn’t be presents under the tree, or that there wouldn’t even be a tree! No. Woojin was not having it. He and Jihoon have never  _ not  _ spent Christmas together (they even spent the Christmas Woojin was down with the flu, which Jihoon subsequently caught before New years had rolled around, together) and he wasn’t about to start spending them apart now. Woojin bites his lip as he tries to think how he can convince his family to let him make the drive out to Jihoon’s school through a blizzard. 

 

“Hey, Mom,” Woojin enters the kitchen to find his mother preparing dinner for all the relatives that would be coming over later, “Jihoon won’t be home for Christmas this year.” 

 

“What? Why not?” Woojin’s mom looks up from her cutting board, sensing the dejection in her son’s voice. 

 

“The buses aren’t running so he’s stuck alone on campus.” Woojin begins to fidget, trying to figure out how was the best way to ask to be excused from spending time with his family in favour of going to Jihoon. 

 

“Oh no, is it because of the snow storm? Is it that bad?” His mom’s brows furrow in genuine upset 

 

He was still trying to feel out her mood to see if she was in a giving mood, but he figured he didn’t really have time to tiptoe around the subject if he wanted to get to the other’s school before it got too late, “It’s not  _ that _ bad out there, just too cold for the buses… so I was wondering if maybe I could go to him instead?” 

 

“What?” Woojin’s mom sets aside her knife and wipes her hands on her apron, “Woojin there’s a blizzard!” 

 

“It hasn’t gotten bad yet, Mom! I promise I’ll drive safely so please? He’s going to be alone otherwise.” Woojin pouts a little to appeal to his mom. 

 

“If I say no you’re just going to be grumpy all day and tomorrow, right?” She asks with the beginnings of a smile on her face. 

 

“Yes!” He nods furiously, knowing that things are about to go his way. 

 

“Well, we don’t need a grinch here then, do we?” Woojin’s mom laughs at her son’s expression and goes to look out of the window in the kitchen, “Just be careful please? It’s not that bad, but if it gets worse then just find somewhere to stay for the night and continue driving in the morning alright?” 

 

Woojin bursts with glee as he runs over to hug his mother and place a kiss on her cheek, “You’re the best! I promise I’ll be safe!” 

 

“I know you will,” She smooths out his hair and sighs “ _ when did he get to be this old?”  _ she thinks, “You better leave now, it’s already 4pm and the drive is 3 hours on a good day.” 

 

Woojin jumps up and runs to his room to bundle up and grab the keys to the family car. Hopping in the car and setting out on his long drive, it only takes 30 minutes for Woojin to swallow the words he’d said earlier and then some because it was  _ that  _ bad outside and a little worse than that too. 

 

It’s a little over half past 8 when Woojin finally arrives at Jihoon’s school. He parks in the staff parking lot because he’s entirely sure that nobody was going to be coming in to work over the holidays; especially with this storm. 

 

The second he steps out of the car the wind bites at him and he’s bombarded with snow that feels more like tiny knives cutting at him. He retracts his neck as much as possible to keep the wind from getting at him and starts to walk in the direction that he hopes is Jihoon’s dorm. Woojin isn’t entirely sure if he was going the right way because well, he’s never been to Jihoon’s dorm on his own before, and if that wasn’t already making things hard enough, he had never had to navigate the campus at night in visibility so low he can’t even see his own damn hand in front of his face let alone building names.  _ Ah _ , his hands, they felt like they were on fire from the cold. Woojin isn’t sure how long he’s been outside, but with the way his hands, nose, feet, and ears make him want to cry out in pure agony from how bad they hurt; he’d have to guess maybe half an hour at least. Woojin knows he should call Jihoon. He knows that that would make everything easier and he’d be able to get to the warm sanctuary of the other’s dorm to cradle his aching extremities. But he doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. He doesn’t want to call the other and let him know that he’s here because then he won’t get to see the shock and (hopefully) joy seeing him there in front of him, at his door. 

 

Woojin holds out for another five minutes in the cold before the fear that he’ll have to chop off his ears at some point if he doesn’t get out of this blizzard starts to seem very,  _ very  _ real. He ducks into the building closest to him and the warmth from the central heating system  **burns** his frozen skin, but it feels so much better to be thawing than freezing. He takes his phone out and shakily presses number 1 on his speed dial ( _ god _ , he’s actually kind of thankful for the time Jihoon stole his phone to add himself to his speed dial). He doesn’t hold back the fond smile when he sees the elder’s display photo— a picture he snapped of Jihoon when he was sleeping, eyes half closed and drool dribbling down onto his pillow. There’s a twinge of excitement because it hits him that he’ll finally get to see the elder again after three months of being apart (granted, three months isn’t  _ technically _ that long, but it was a hard pill to swallow going from being together every second of every day to going three whole months apart). 

 

A voice on the end pulls him out of his reverie, “Woojin? What’s up?” 

 

Woojin tries to think for a second how to not make himself sound stupid (although that’s hard to do, admittedly), “Uhh, I’m lost.” 

 

There’s a snort from Jihoon’s side, “And you’re calling me to help you? When I’m stuck at school?” 

 

“Chill with the sarcasm,” Woojin rolls his eye, leaning back onto the wall behind him.  _ This is nice, _ Woojin thinks to himself. He isn’t sure if it’s the faux argument that’s nice or just getting to hear Jihoon’s voice say more than a  _ “I can’t talk now, Woojin-ah, I gotta study”. _ “I’m at your school.” 

 

There’s silence on the other end. 

 

“Hello?” Woojin asks, pulling his phone away from his ear to see if they were still on call. 

 

“You did not actually just fucking drive here, Park Woojin.” Jihoon sounds…  _ annoyed? _

 

“Yea—” 

 

“In the middle of a fucking snowstorm, jesus christ, Woojin. Why would you do that?” Jihoon sighs from his end. 

 

“I just—” 

 

“Forget it. I’m coming right now, where are you? You’re not outside still are you” Jihoon asks without a breath between. 

 

“No, I’m inside a building, but I don’t know which.” 

 

It takes 2 minutes of troubleshooting for Jihoon to figure out that Woojin was in the engineering building—which was  _ past _ Jihoon’s dorm. Three minutes later Jihoon is panting in front of Woojin from the run from his dorm to engineering. 

 

“I cannot fucking believe you, Park Woojin.” Is the first thing that comes out of the elder’s mouth. 

 

Woojin just laughs under his breath as the other drags him further into the building to get back to the dorm. 

 

“Where are we going?” Woojin asks when Jihoon leads him to a staircase and starts going to the basement level. 

 

“We’re taking the tunnels. There’s no way in hell that I’m letting you go back outside after you spent god knows how long outside.” Jihoon huffs at the other. 

 

“It wasn’t that long!” Woojin tries to lie to the other. 

 

“Not that long my ass, you look like Jack at the end of Titanic.” Jihoon remarks. 

 

The walk back to Jihoon’s dorm was only slightly longer than it would have been from outside, but neither comment on it. The first thing Jihoon does the second the pair are in the room is take his clothes off. All of them. Woojin looks at the other, confused and mildly flustered when Jihoon removes the sweater he’d been wearing (with nothing underneath Woojin notes). 

 

Jihoon looks up at the other and raises a brow, “Well? Take your clothes off.” As if it’s the most natural thing to say to your best friend you haven’t seen in three months. 

 

“Woah, okay, I know you missed me, but at least buy me dinner first.” Woojin jokes to ease the tension that’s building within him because  _ why the FUCK is Park Jihoon stripping down in front of me? _

 

“Woojin, shut the fuck up and strip,” Jihoon rolls his eyes as he pulls on the drawstrings of his sweatpants, trying to undo the knot. 

 

The situation is so absurd that Woojin can’t even think up an argument, just simply starts removing his clothes as well. “Uhm, but why am I getting naked too?” 

 

Jihoon laughs at him, having already stripped himself bare sans his underwear and waits for the other to do the same, “Because you’re fucking soaked, idiot.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Woojin says while working on his belt, “But why are you getting naked then?” 

 

He hears Jihoon mutter a  _ why am I fucking friends with this kid _ , under his breath,  “Because these are already warm and you’re shaking like crazy, stupid”

 

Jihoon shoves the outfit he had been wearing into the other’s bare chest and begins to pick up all of  Woojin’s discarded clothes. He walks away with them to what Woojin assumes is where he keeps his laundry.

 

When Jihoon comes back he’s fully dressed and so is Woojin (although the younger is still shaking from being cold). Wordlessly, Jihoon drags him over to his bed and forces the other to lay down. When Woojin gets the hint and scoots over, Jihoon gets into the bed beside him and pulls the younger’s head to rest on his chest. He smooths his hands through Woojin’s hair and places a palm over one of his ears to try and help him warm up. Jihoon wraps them both up in his blanket and Woojin would have complained about being treated like a baby, but honestly pressing his stone cold nose into the warm of Jihoon’s chest is delightful. Woojin wonders how far he can take it before the other starts to get annoyed with him so slowly he tangles his legs with the elder, letting his cold feet steal warmth from Jihoon’s. He tries to hold in the laugh from when he feels Jihoon tense from the cold, but relax again, forcing himself to be nice to Woojin since he’s so cold. Woojin, again slowly, wraps his arm around the other’s waist, searching for the hem of the elder’s sweater. When he finds it, he slides his hands underneath it to rest on Jihoon’s lower back. The laugh manages to escape him this time when he hears the other hiss above him. He feels the arms around his head squeeze him just that much harder into Jihoon’s chest as a warning. 

 

The two fall silent after the exchange, Woojin’s hands still underneath Jihoon’s sweater and if it hadn’t been for the suddenness of those hands pulling him closer he would have thought Woojin was asleep. Jihoon hears the other murmur a soft,  _ “I missed you”  _ from where his face is still buried in his chest and it makes Jihoon feel like his heart is melting. Pulling back, Jihoon relocates his arms from around Woojin’s head to around his neck and hugs him. Tight. 

 

“God, you’re such an idiot, but I missed you too.” He laughs into Woojin’s neck, ignoring the stinging feeling he’s getting from his eyes. 

 

They don’t say anything more after that. Just pull each other closer and lay together. 

 

That is until Woojin’s stomach grumbles and Jihoon thinks that hot chocolate and a meal would do them both some good. 

 

..

 

The instant Jihoon puts their dishes in the sink, Woojin is grabbing him and dragging him back over to the bed to cuddle some more. It was a tough fight to win, but Jihoon manages to convince the younger to let him go long enough for him to get his laptop to play a movie for them to watch. After setting up his laptop on a table he’d dragged over beside his bed, he lays back down and let’s Woojin spoon him. Jihoon wonders if Woojin can even see anything from the position he’s in (and even if he could, Jihoon thinks, the angle is probably extremely weird), but Woojin doesn’t mention it so neither does he. 

 

Jihoon flinches when he feels cold hands slide under his sweater to rest on his stomach, “How are you  _ still  _ cold, fuck.” 

 

He hears Woojin laugh behind him, but the younger doesn’t move his hands. Jihoon places his hands on his sweater, atop where Woojin’s hands are to try and warm him up even just a little. He can feel Woojin’s breath tease the back of his neck.

 

“You dyed your hair, it’s blonde.” The younger comments. 

 

Not thinking Woojin had noticed, Jihoon flushes slightly, “Just wanted to try something new.” He says softly. 

 

Woojin removes one hand from under Jihoon’s shirt to tangle into his hair. He plays with it a little before Jihoon shoves his hand away because he’s sure his hair is a mess now, “I like it, it’s pretty” Is all Woojin says about it. 

 

Jihoon scoffs at the younger, “It’s pretty because I’m pretty.” 

 

Woojin laughs at the response he receives, completely expecting it. He slides his hand back under Jihoon’s sweater, “Ever the humble one, I see.”

 

Jihoon is about to make a snarky comment back before Woojin pulls him closer (honestly, just squishes him because  _ closer  _ isn’t actually physically possible anymore).

 

“I really missed you, Jihoon.” 

 

The elder furrows his brows and turns in the other’s hold, not noticing the way his sweater has ridden up to his waist, “Hey, I missed you too, okay. I promise I’ll visit more.” Jihoon feels like his heart is shattering from how sad the other sounds. But then he looks at him and Jihoon sees that thing—the thing he  _ always  _ sees when they start to get serious. Jihoon, for the life of him, can’t figure out what that thing is though.

 

“Like I’d want to see your face more often than I already do.” Woojin laughs.

 

Jihoon can’t believe him. He doesn’t get how Woojin can be the sweetest person on earth and tell him repeatedly how much he misses him and then insult him. He’s literally being held by the other and being insulted at the same time. He can’t hold in his laugh when he reaches up to pinch the other’s nose, “You’re such a piece of work, Park Woojin.” They both laugh and Jihoon let’s all of his love and affection pour into his gaze when he looks at the younger, “Thanks for coming here, even though you’re an idiot who drove through a fucking snowstorm and then spent 30 minutes lost outside so you wouldn’t have to ruin the surprise, I’m thankful you did all that for me.”

 

Heck, it’s Christmas and here they were all wrapped up together just cuddling! Jihoon thinks he’s gotten his Christmas miracle already, but then  _ that thing  _ comes back and Woojin looks at Jihoon like he’s trying to solve a math problem.

 

“Of course I’d come for you, you’re my best friend, Jihoon.” Woojin lets his hand run up and down Jihoon’s bare lower back a few times before his fingers stretch to take a firm hold of his hip, “I’m always going to go to you no matter where you are because, if you haven’t noticed, I’m kinda in love with you.”

 

Woojin’s eyes widen as he lets out a deep breath almost as if saying he couldn’t believe he just did that. Jihoon’s own eyes widen when he hears that, “In love? As in....” 

 

Woojin looks the other straight in the eye, “As in romantically, you loser. As in, I, Park Woojin, would like you, Park Jihoon to be my boyfriend. As in dating. As in I’m asking you out.” 

 

“Just shut the fuck up, Woojin.” Jihoon hugs the other’s torso and rests his forehead on the other’s chest.

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Just barely.” 

 

“Holy shit for real?” 

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and lifts his face from where it lies on Woojin’s chest, “Yes, for real. As in I, Park Jihoon, like you, Park Woojin. As in let’s be boyfriends.” Jihoon is blushing like crazy and feeling Woojin’s grip on his hip tighten and pull him closer sends him into oblivion. 

 

“Can I be honest for a second?” Woojin asks and Jihoon sighs out an  _ “oh boy”  _

 

“I really fucking missed you, Jihoon.” 

 

The elder laughs, “Woojin, you’ve told me that like five times, it couldn’t have been that bad.” 

 

_ That thing  _ comes back and Woojin goes, “It was excruciating, okay. Even if it’s just for five minutes, I need to hear your voice.” 

 

Jihoon is ready to combust because of how  _ real  _ Woojin is being with him so he decides to return the honesty, “It’s torture not seeing you for so long too, Woojin. I’ll call you and we can visit more often, I promise.” 

 

Jihoon pulls back from Woojin to just take it all in, the sight of his  _ boyfriend  _ pouting over not getting to be close to each other and he coos, “You’re being so cute right now, where is the Park Woojin I grew up with?” 

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow at him, “He grew into this cool, charming, handsome, perfect boy that you’re lucky enough to date.” 

 

Jihoon scoffs at him, but it quickly dies when Woojin pushes him onto his back to hover over him. Jihoon clears his throat and tries to take control of the situation despite his obvious blush, “Too bad there’s no mistletoe in here, huh?” he teases. 

 

Woojin looks at him with  _ that thing  _ in his eyes and it makes Jihoon gulp, “I don’t need a mistletoe to want to kiss you.” 

 

Woojin leans down to kiss him and he closes his eyes instinctively.  _ One, two, three  _ seconds pass before Jihoon opens his eyes to see Woojin grinning down at him. “I hate you” Jihoon sulks and turns his head away from the younger. Woojin lifts one hand to guide Jihoon’s chin so he can look at him again.

 

“Let’s try that again, princess” 

 

Woojin leans down again and this time he really kisses Jihoon. He drops his weight onto the other when he feels the elder wrap his arms around his shoulders. He shivers when one of Jihoon’s hands slide up to his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss and when he succeeds, he lets that hand slide up into the younger’s hair. Woojin’s hand slides up to cup Jihoon’s face and the way he does it makes Jihoon melt at how gentle he’s being with him. Jihoon wedges a leg between Woojin’s and snickers into the kiss when the younger groans. Woojin retaliates by biting Jihoon’s bottom lip until he’s whining at him to let go. Woojin is about to slide his hands back under Jihoon’s sweater for the third time that evening when a loud explosion comes from the elder’s laptop. The two pull apart from the shock and then look at each other. They burst out into laughter and Jihoon moves to tug the other back down, 

 

“Merry Christmas, idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! thank you so much for reading and have a happy holiday season everyone <3


End file.
